


to the rhythm of our hearts

by colonelduckie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slow Dancing, asra is such a sweetheart, theyre so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25678387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelduckie/pseuds/colonelduckie
Summary: in which asra asks you to slow dance, but you hate dancing.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/Original Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader, Asra (The Arcana)/You
Kudos: 57





	to the rhythm of our hearts

Too many times than you’d like to admit, you found yourself curled up on a woolen blanket near the oasis, watching the sunset. You were nuzzling into Asra, head resting on his shoulder. 

“(y/n),” He perked up his head and turned to face you, a smile spreading across his face.

You furrowed your eyebrows as he stood up slowly. Once fully standing he stretched out his arm towards you, and you gulped. His white hair was glowing, strands falling into his face, his tan skin turning into a bronze. 

“What are you up to, Asra..?” You mumbled softly under your breath and he chuckled.

“Dance with me (y/n)”

“Asra you know I don’t dance.” You stated flatly, but you found yourself taking his hand anyway.

“Your body is saying otherwise love.”

You rolled your eyes playfully as he pulled you up, into his arms. You stumbled, falling into his chest with a giggle as he shook his head at your clumsiness.

“Just follow my lead, okay (y/n)?”

You nodded. Your feet followed his and you swayed. Back and fourth, back and fourth, in an unending pattern. You found yourself falling into a slow rhythm with him. His hand slipped around your waist and you allowed it. Your head, filled with a sudden calm and sleepiness, fell into the crease of his neck. He began to hum a tune and his chest vibrated, and you let out a sigh. Incased in his arms, you were warm, as the last few rays of sun surrounded your bodies. A floating sensation overtook you as a soft breeze blew through your hair. 

“You catch on quickly, darling.” Asra whispered into your ear, peppering kisses onto the side of your face.

All you could manage was a nod. He begins to pull away to look at you, but you pull him back.

“Wait.. don’t pull away, not yet.” You request gently.

He nods and lets out a breathless chuckle, “you know (y/n), I really love holding you.”

You smile and hold onto him, squeezing him as if you’d never see him again. For the first time since you began to dance with him, you look up at him, chin on his chest, and you kiss him. Softly, slowly. One hand moves to cradle his face, the other holing his neck gently. You feel his hands grip your hips tighter as he kisses you back, and a smile blossoms between the both of you. The kiss intensifies ever so slightly and when you pull away his face follows, not ready to end it yet, so you place a quick peck upon his lips, and he sighs through his nose. You run your thumb over his lips and he kisses it. 

“I love you more than you know, (y/n).”

Your heart flutters in your chest and suddenly you love dancing.


End file.
